neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Background A former Special Forces soldier with 41 confirmed kills and was dishonorably discharged, Wade Wilson became a mercenary operating at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, where he met, and eventually proposed to, Vanessa Carlysle. Unfortunately, Wilson was diagnosed with late-stage cancer shortly after. Back in Canada, he was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Wilson became a test subject in Department K’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program with the promise of curing his cancer. Wade underwent numerous forms of torture by the hands of Ajax and Angel Dust, though he never lost his sense of humor. Eventually, Ajax was successful in activating Wade's dormant mutant genes, which allowed him to heal and regenerate from any wound. The only problem, however, was that it also horrifically deformed his entire outer layer of skin. Wade attempted to escape and destroyed the facility in the process, but ultimately lost to Ajax in battle. Wade was presumed dead, but thanks to his new-found abilities, he had survived. Afraid to confront Vanessa in his current appearance, Wade took on the moniker "Deadpool", after remembering when his best friend Weasel bet in the Sister Margaret's group "dead pool" that he would die, and began hunting for Ajax to force him to fix him. It was during this period that Deadpool met Nick Fury, whom recruited Deadpool in exchange for his assistance in tracking down Ajax. Game Stats Deadpool Wade Wilson Fighting) In40 Agility) In40 Strength) Ex20 Endurance) Rm30 Reason) Gd10 Intuition) Ex20 Psyche) Ex20 Health: 130 Karma: 50 Resources: Ty6 Pop: 0 Known Powers: Mutant Physiology: Wade Wilson is a mutant with the following abilities: -''Regeneration:'' Am50 - Can Heal 50 points every Minute/10 turns of rest. -''Self-Recovery:'' Un100 - can recover lost endurance every day. -''Resistances to Disease and Toxins:'' Un100, is all but immune. -''Psi-Screen:'' Am50, Wade's mind is such that its very resistant to mind reading/control -''Immortal:'' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. Limitations Annoying: Wade's mental state has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for Pr4 ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. Wade can not use Karma from a Team pool. Fear of Cows: Although not a true weakness Deadpool is afraid of Cows, believing they're stare to be chilling. Equipment: Katana Swords (x2): Rm30 material, Rm30 Edge Pistols (x2): Rm30 Material, Range 5 area, Ex20 Shooting. Ammo: 12 (x4) Sub-Machinegun: Rm0 Material, Range 5 area, Rm30 Shooting. Ammo: 30 (x2) Talents: Martial Arts A Martial Arts B Martial Arts C Martial Arts E Acrobatics Tumbling Military Sharp Weapons Thrown Weapons Detective/Espionage Thief Multi-Lingual: (English, Japanese, German, French, Russian) Marksmanship Weapons Specialist: Swords Weapons Specialist: Guns Contacts: Vanessa Carlysle (Estranged) Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls Category:Hero Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:Assassin Category:Street Level